the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Meridia
Meridia é o príncipe Daedrico da vida e é conhecida como a Dama das Energias Infinitas; Meridia era conhecida como Merid-Nunda, e é um dos Príncipes cuja obscuridade, seja mantida secretamente dos mortais. The Daedric Prince of Life and Lady of Infinite Energies, Meridia (in Daedric script, ), once known as Merid-Nunda,1 is one of the Princes whose obscurity prevents most mortals from understanding much about her at all, but is associated with the energy of living things.2 Meridia's holdings in Oblivion are collectively known as the "Colored Rooms."1 Meridia, Lady of Infinite Energies,1 also known as the Glister Witch,2 is an obscure Daedric Prince, associated with the energies of living things.3 Meridia has a great and everlasting hatred for the undead and will greatly reward any who eliminate them from the world. Meridia is one of the few Daedric Princes who is usually not considered to be wholly evil.4 However, in the Iliac Bay area, she is known as the Daedra Lady of Greed and as an avid collector of human specimens.5 Meridia (originally known as Merid-Nunda) was believed to have been a Magne-Ge, a family of divine beings that fled to Aetherius soon after the creation of Mundus. For supposedly consorting with illicit spectra, she was cast out of Aetherius and took the mantle of a Daedric Prince.6 Mankar Camoran (incorrectly) attributed Coldharbour to her, which is the realm of Molag Bal, one of her enemies (along with Ebonarm). Her realm is inhabited by the Aurorans. Some Daedra Seducers are also in her service. She was responsible for the destruction of the Ayleid city of Abagarlas.7 Her day of summoning is the 13th of Morningstar.8 She granted immortality to her champion, Umaril the Unfeathered, the ancient Ayleid enemy of Pelinal Whitestrake.910 Her Aurorans and Umaril returned during the time of the Oblivion Crisis to seek vengeance on the Divines.7 To the Ayleids, she was the personification of their fourth element, light.611 Meridia has gifted many different Daedric artifacts to her champions over the years, though some of these relics are associated with another Daedric Prince. The Hero of Daggerfall received the Ring of Khajiiti from her after defeating a sorcerer who betrayed her.5 Meridia charged the Champion of Cyrodiil with the task of destroying necromancers who were raiding tombs for corpses to raise an army of the undead, again in return for this ring.12 The Last Dragonborn was offered the sword Dawnbreaker in return for helping her cleanse her temple, which had become tainted by a necromancer and the shades of the corpses he desecrated.13 Invocações The summoning date for Meridia is 13th of Morning Star.[source?] Meridia can also be summoned at her shrine, if the summoner offers something from the corpse of an undead creature at the statue. Plano de Oblivion She created her realm of Oblivion, known as the Colored Rooms, by bending and shaping the rays of light from Magnus, the sun. Aparência e Personalidade She almost always comes in the form of a beautiful woman. Meridia has always had a passionate hatred for all things undead. She takes great joy in rewarding mortals who purge the realms of the wretched walking-corpses, along with any Necromancers who have tampered with Meridia's life-giving energies. Meridia is one of the few Daedric Princes considered to be benevolent by mortals. This is attributable to her originally being a Magne-Ge, thus her interests are aligned with what would become the mortal races enough to (at least initially) agree to help create Nirn. História Era do Alvorecer During the Dawn Era, Meridia was known as Merid-Nunda, an Aedra. After Lorkhan's true intentions were discovered, Merid-Nunda fled Mundusalong with Magnus and became one of the Magna Ge. After consorting with Daedra, Merid-Nunda was cast down, and in turn became the Daedric Prince Meridia.11 Primeira Era In the First Era, during Alessia's rebellion, the Ayleids made a pact with Meridia and her minions the Aurorans, to help the Ayleids against the human rebellion.3 The Ayleids' champion, Umaril the Unfeathered, bound his life force in the realm of Meridia. This made him have Daedra-like immortality. When he is slain in the Mundus, his spirit will float in the Water of Oblivion and eventually return to Meridia's realm.4 Segunda Era Meridia, the Lady of Infinite Energies, is a Daedric Prince and an enemy of Molag Bal. As such, she has made it her mission to prevent the Planemeld. A number of her crystals, called the "Lights of Meridia", can be found around Coldharbour and possess great power, and her own realm of Oblivion is The Colored Rooms. the Hollow City, found in the center of Coldharbour, is under the protection of Meridia. She is initially disguised as The Groundskeeper, the mysterious caretaker of the Hollow City, but soon reveals her true nature after arriving in the Planar Vortex. Her mortal servants are that of King Laloriaran Dynar, the last surviving Ayleid, and later Cadwell, the oldest known Soul Shriven Terceira Era Sometime in 3E 433, Meridia was summoned by the Champion of Cyrodiil. Meridia wanted the champion to clean a certain cave of Necromancers and their undead. She rewarded the champion with her Ring of Khajiiti. The same artifact was given by Meridia to the Hero of Daggerfall. Quarta Era Some two hundred years later, in the midst of the Stormcloak Rebellion, the necromancer Malkoran broke into a temple to Meridia situated near Mount Kilkreath in Skyrim, and proceeded to perform experiments on the casualties of the civil war, Stormcloak and Imperial alike. A furious Meridia tasked the Last Dragonborn with destroying Malkoran and his creations. Upon the necromancer's death, Meridia presented the Dragonborn with the legendary sword Dawnbreaker. Artefatos Dawnbreaker Dawnbreaker is a Daedric artifact created by the Daedric Prince Meridia. It was forged "in a holy light that breaks upon" the Prince's foes. In appearance it is an ebony longsword, with a distinctive cross-guard that emanates light. It was created with the intention of "burning away corruption and false life". As such, it is particularly effective against Meridia's "foes": this primarily applies to the undead, although its powers can also be used on Daedra and werewolves. Dawnbreaker is known to deal magical or fire damage to those it strikes, along with additional damage to the Prince's foes, sometimes knocking them to the ground. When an undead creature is killed by the weapon, there is a chance that it will cause a fiery explosion, burning all other undead in its radius and causing them to flee. This explosion can prove dangerous if the wielder is also undead, such as a vampire. Those who possess Dawnbreaker are sometimes known to do more damage with mundane weapons. During the time of the Planemeld, the Fighters Guild was commissioned to destroy Dark Anchors sent to Tamriel by Molag Bal. The highest ranking members were given the power to summon Dawnbreaker in the midst of battle to aid them in fulfilling this contract. At some point, Dawnbreaker was brought to Meridia's temple at Mount Kilkreath in Skyrim. In 4E 201, a Breton necromancer named Malkoran defiled the temple, and began trapping the souls of dead soldiers in the ongoing Stormcloak Rebellion. He used Dawnbreaker's power to fuel his profane magic, which greatly offended the Prince. In response, Meridia summoned the Last Dragonborn to Mount Kilkreath to cleanse the temple ruins and claim Dawnbreaker. Anel de Khajiiti The Ring of Khajiiti (sometimes just Ring of Khajiit or Ring of the Khajiiti) is an ancient Daedric artifact, many centuries old, dating back to at least the Second Era. It is associated with two Princes, Meridia and Mephala, who have both been known to offer the Ring in return for service. It is said that the ring makes the wearer invisible, silent, and quick. The Ring was originally owned by Mephala, until it was stolen off her arm by Rajhin, the renowned burglar who later became revered as the Thief God of the Khajiit. Using the Ring's powers, Rajhin became the most successful burglar in Elsweyr's history. It is even said that Rajhin stole a tattoo from the neck of Empress Kintyra as she slept. Eventually, after making use of its power too freely, Rajhin was abandoned by the Ring and left exposed to his enemies. Galeria Curiosidade * Even if the Dragonborn is a Vampire, Meridia will still openly accept aid and reward them with the Dawnbreaker. * Meridia is voiced by Jean Gilpin, who also lends her voice to Elenwen, Boethiah, and Meredith in Dragon Age II.2 Aparições * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ** The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls Online Referências # ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 Exegesis of Merid-Nunda # ↑ The Book of Daedra # ↑ The Song of Pelinal, Book III # ↑ The Adabal-a # ↑ Tamrielic Lore # Basil Ernarde's dialogue in Oblivion. # Jump up^ Lyranth the Foolkiller Answers Your Questions — Lyranth the Foolkiller # Jump up^ The Book of Daedra # Jump up^ Loading screen in Skyrim. # ^ Jump up to:a b'' Events of Daggerfall. # ^ ''Jump up to:a b'' Exegesis of Merid-Nunda — Phrastus of Elinhir # ^ ''Jump up to:a b Events of the Knights of the Nine. # Jump up^ Daggerfall's calendar # Jump up^ The Song of Pelinal, v 3 # Jump up^ The Song of Pelinal, v 6 # Jump up^ Ayleid Language # Jump up^ Events of Oblivion. # Jump up^ Events of Skyrim. Categoria:Et'Ada Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Daedra Categoria:Príncipes Daedrico Categoria:História: Personagens Categoria:Oblivion: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens